Heartbeat
by GhostStorm
Summary: Some drabbles about Gray and Erza.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Beat**

_Hey people I had some writer's block for my other story so I decided to write a new one. I still will be continuing my other story though some how. So anyway here is a Gray and Erza story._

Erza was sitting on the green grass looking at her reflection on the river. Why was she so sad, could it be the feeling that she had lost Jellal. She quickly snapped out of it has footsteps started coming towards her. She looked up and saw her friend Gray.

"Hey whats up" he said with a smirk on his face. Erza wondered why he had been smiling all day. It was weird he was never really that happy he usally was bored and just around so day." Why are you smiling? You've been like that all day. " Well I don't know I just want I guess."

"I wish I was happy" she said in a quiet whisper. Gray tried to make out the words and he had heard the words" I wish I was happy" these words had surprised him and with that he thought of something. "Well if you want to be happy you have to know what does make you happy"

Erza looked at him and felt a bit embarressed that he had heard what she said. "Well I'm not sure what makes me happy." "Then we'll find what makes you happy, cmon lets go!' Gray stood up and offered his hand. Erza looked at him with a smile on his face she was confused but she took his hand anyway.

When she had took his hand her heart started beating rapidly. She wondered what this was it was similar to the feeling she had when she had taken Jellal's hand but this feeling was stronger. They walked around the city looking for something that would make her happy. Gray looked at Natsu,Happy and Lucy with a grin on his face. "I know what will make you happy!" Gray pointed at them. "Huh how is that suppose to make me happy?" Erza asked. "Well how do you feel about playing pranks?" "It does sound like fun, ok I'll try it" Erza said.

_Well this is the end of chapter 1 of Heartbeat hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbeat **

_Chapter 2_

_All right here is the 2nd chapter of Heartbeat. Fairy Tail Flood will be on break for a while cause I'm having some writer's block on chapter 3. By the way I changed my pen name. So enjoy the chapter._

Gray and Erza hid in the bushes waiting for the right time to attack them." Gray I don't want to do this anymore" she said in a sad voice. Somehow this had reminded her of Jellal which they played pranks on their friends. She had such a sad look on her face that it almost made Gray's heart break. "Well lets find something else to do then."

He tried everything but nothing seemed to work. He was about to give up but something said that he had to be a good friend so he decided to keep trying. They walked near a jewlery store. Gray had saw a red rose necklace made of rubies he thought this might help. He walked in the store and bought it with everything he had in his pocket begging to have it. Luckily the cashier gave up and gave him the necklace. Gray catched up behind Erza and he gently put the necklace around her neck. Erza looked in awe at the beautiful necklace. Her face was as red as her hair." I hope you like it you seemed down and so I bought you this" he said as if it was no big deal, rubbing the back of his head with a big grin on his face." Gray this is so beautiful you didn't have to buy this." " I had to you just seemed so sad I really just wanted you to be happy." Thank you Gray." It was starting to get dark so Gray had decided to walk Erza home.

On the way Gray and Erza stopped at the fountain in the center of the town. The fountain glowed under the silver moon. Gray tripped on something and fell head first in to the fountain. Erza laughed at this little incident. "Oh so you think this is funny well how about I do this." He took hold of Erza and pulled her into the fountain, then he started laughing. They played in the fountain until their eyes had met. They inched closer to each other. With each inch their heartbeat grew faster. Finally thier lips had touched and sparks were all over the place.

_Hope you enjoyed_


End file.
